La mariposa púrpura
by Alice Underwood
Summary: Con la llegada de una nueva inquilina al 221 B de Baker Street, amiga de la infancia de Sherlock, ni el detective ni el doctor Watson sabían que su vida, tarde o temprano, fuera a dar un giro tan brusco.
1. Prólogo

_**A mis queridas lectoras** **(y lectores, en caso de que haya algún ser masculino)**: No es mi primer fanfiction, pero sí es el primero que publico, así que, por favor, agradecería mucho que comentarais y me dierais vuestras opiniones, sean cuales sean. Necesito críticas, buenas o malas, no me importa con tal de mejorar, en caso de que considerarais necesario que lo hiciera. En cuanto a la historia, he metido a un personaje totalmente nuevo e inventado por mí, por lo que se podría decir que es un poco AU. Pero no os preocupéis, mis queridas niñas. Mi intención siempre ha sido escribir una historia S/J y este personaje no interferirá (no al menos de un modo negativo) en la futura relación que ambos tendrán. Tan solo pido un poquito de imaginación y liberalidad con los hechos, en mi cabeza está completo y, si no me atropella un Mercedes o un tranvía color amarillo, prometo que cada viernes publicaré un nuevo capítulo. Pero de momento os dejo con algo que consideré necesario en su momento, el prólogo._

* * *

><p><strong>LA MARIPOSA PÚRPURA.<strong>

PRÓLOGO:

Estaba siendo un invierno especialmente frío y crudo en Londres, el más frío que el doctor John Watson recordaba en mucho tiempo. Hacía ya casi tres años que se había mudado a Baker Street con el que ahora era su mejor amigo, el detective asesor Sherlock Holmes.

Los pasados dos meses habían sido, económicamente hablando, los peores de toda la estancia de ambos en el piso. Muchas veces Sherlock no cobraba por resolver un crimen, lo cual les pasaba factura, y nunca mejor dicho, y aquello enervaba a John, como muchas otras cosas.

Actualmente Sherlock Holmes no tenía ningún caso. Combatía el aburrimiento de las maneras más extrañas, incluido el salir a la calle sin abrigo a cinco grados bajo cero, lo que le costó un terrible resfriado que, sumado a la autoridad casi maternal de John, le impidió salir de casa.

El chisporroteo del fuego encendido, el teclado del ordenador en el regazo del detective y los estornudos de éste eran los únicos sonidos del saloncito del 221 B de Baker Street. Con intensa preocupación, John revisaba las facturas llegadas aquella misma mañana del 30 de noviembre. Se le encogían las entrañas solo con recordar todo lo que debían. "Sherlock..." murmuró "Vamos de mal en peor. Llevo ya tres malditos meses en el paro y tú sigues sin nada. ¿Tienes idea de lo que debemos?"

"Qué curioso..."

"¿Qué es curioso?"

"La situación que se me presenta aquí delante"

"¡Vaya! No me digas que es un caso."

"No, pero podría ser una posible ayuda."

John se quedó pensativo, imaginando qué podría ser esa ayuda. "Acabo de recibir un correo" prosiguió el detective "de una vieja amiga que acaba de llegar desde África y no tiene donde alojarse."

John se sintió sorprendido, aunque no supo exactamente la razón. ¿Sherlock Holmes se había relacionado alguna vez con alguien? Y es más, ¿con una mujer?

"¿Una vieja amiga?" No pudo evitar preguntar.

Sherlock sonrió al darse cuenta de la reacción que había provocado en su amigo. "¿No te lo esperabas? La verdad es que nunca he sido una persona muy sociable, John. En realidad ella fue mi primera y única amiga durante muchos años. Nos conocimos a raíz de un pequeño accidente infantil con su bicicleta cuando teníamos seis y siete años, ella es mayor. Me sorprendió por una esquina de una calle, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar y acabé con un dedo enyesado. Recuerdo que el día que vino a hacernos una visita por el pequeño incidente, descubrí que aquella niña tenía un don especial, John, tenía, y no sé si aún conserva, el mejor olfato y el más desarrollado que he tenido ocasión de conocer. Si yo simplemente observaba y sabía donde había estado alguien por el barro de sus pantalones, ella lo sabía por su olor. Era fascinante. Teníamos gustos parecidos y rápidamente nos hicimos muy amigos."

John escuchó atentamente aquel pequeño relato que le descubría sorprendentes facetas de Sherlock que jamás hubiera imaginado. Pudo deducir que tendrían personalidades parecidas, y mentalmente, sin decirle nada a su compañero, que todavía la conservaría. "¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó entonces con curiosidad. "Jacqueline Winston."

"Es bonito. Entonces..."

"Sí, es probable que se quede con nosotros un tiempo como una inquilina más del piso una temporada. Me ha escrito que no tiene problema económico alguno, que podrá pagar sus gastos, pero que actualmente no conoce a nadie aquí excepto a-" un fuerte estornudo salió expulsado del cuerpo de Holmes. "Lo siento. A nadie excepto a mí."

Una sonrisa de carácter ambiguo se dibujó en los labios de Sherlock, y juntó las manos de manera pensativa, tan propia de él. "No te importa, ¿verdad?"

"No, no. La verdad es que no."

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a teclear un texto bastante largo, probablemente la contestación al correo de su amiga. A John realmente no le importaba en absoluto, le agradaba la idea de una compañera de carácter femenino, aunque solo fuera por una temporada, y así al menos romper lo que, desde que Sherlock no tenía casos, se había convertido en una aburrida monotonía.

Amiga de uno de los hombres más curiosos del planeta, aquella cualidad olfativa... Todavía sin conocerla ya le parecía una mujer de lo más interesante. "Y... ¿cómo es ella?" le preguntó al detective tímidamente en tonalidad baja.

"Pelirroja" contestó sin mirarle, más ocupado en su portátil que en la pregunta de John. "Pero ya la conocerás"

"Aham..." fue lo único que respondió.

"No te hagas ilusiones, John."

"¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo nada de...?"

"Tú, John, lo has dicho todo tú. Sonreías y estabas claramente ruborizado justo después de que calláramos y yo te hubiera hablado de ella y de que viniera a quedarse. Te delataste."

"¡Qué iba a hacerlo!"

Holmes apartó la vista del portátil para mirarle con indignación. "¿De verdad crees que no me he dado cuenta? Movías las cejas de un lado a otro, mayoritariamente hacia arriba, pero nunca las fruncías y no mirabas al periódico, lo que significa que nada de éste te podía alegrar de esa manera, ¿y qué podía hacerlo si no nuestra reciente conversación? Y sumando que sonreías, acabaste por ruborizarte descaradamente y me preguntaste cómo era Jacqueline, ¡pues claro que estabas pensando en que tendrías algo con ella!"

El doctor se sintió algo molesto y avergonzado de que hubiera adivinado con tanta facilidad su pensamiento. O era aquello o era un hombre muy predecible, lo cual no creía cierto, y su observador amigo contaba con la ventaja de conocerlo bien. "Está bien. Tú ganas." Dijo John finalmente, algo ofendido.

"No te ofendas, John. Lo digo para que no te desilusiones luego." Le dedicó una sonrisa chulesca que hablaba por si sola y, colocándose el batín azul, volvió a lo que quisiera que fuese que estuviera haciendo en el portátil.

Tras un largo silencio y un The Times leído por segunda vez, la pregunta se escapó de los labios del doctor Watson: "Y... ¿qué te hace pensar que no tengo posibilidades con ella?"

La sonrisa que esta esbozó Sherlock fue amplia y del todo intrigante, casi una verdadera risa. "Bueno, no te conoce, no la conoces, y Jackie es lesbiana."

* * *

><p><em>¡No os olvidéis de comentar y de decirme si os parece interesante!<em>


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Hola queridas.** Siento no haber publicado ayer, pero ni siquiera estuve en mi casa. Pero aquí lo tenéis._

_Se lo dedico a mi amiga Uxía Simpson, que me aguanta todas las fangirleadas._

* * *

><p><strong>LA MARIPOSA PÚRPURA<strong>

CAPÍTULO 1

"¿Lesbiana?"

"Sí." Sherlock calló unos segundos. "¿Algún problema?"

"No. En absoluto."

No hubo señal de desilusión en el tono de voz de John, y acostumbrado como estaba a los silencios de Colmes cuando se concentraba en algo, se levantó en silencio a preparar té.

"Sherlock…" Le llamó, intentando atraer su atención para que le escuchase de primeras a su pregunta. "¡Sherlock!"

"¿Hm? ¿Decías?"

"¿Cuándo vendrá tu amiga?"

"La iremos a buscar mañana al aeropuerto de Heathrow. Según dice no trae demasiado equipaje."

El médico no solo se asombró de aquella ligerísima muestra de solidaridad por parte de Sherlock, sino que incluso de maravilló. Muy buena chica tenía que ser ella para que le brillaran los ojos de aquella manera que solo lo hacían cuando algún apremiante caso se le presentaba.

"Lestrade no me llama, ¿por qué no me llama?" murmuró por lo bajo, obviamente pensando en alto. John no supo si responderle o no, pero finalmente se decantó por no hacerlo, tan solo sonreír para sí mismo. A veces Sherlock podía pasar de ser un adulto respetable a ser como un niño insoportable. Pero era el término medio el que a John le gustaba. Nunca un hombre le había parecido tan interesante. Era esa sensación de agrado por estar con otra persona, de querer estar con ella día y noche… Algo tan fuerte que no podía ser solo amistad, al menos desde el punto de vista del doctor Watson. Reconoció que echaría de menos la soledad con Sherlock.

No. Era imposible que le gustara el detective. Absolutamente imposible. Era del todo heterosexual, ¿no?

El fuerte burbujeo del agua hirviendo llamó su atención, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Un suspiro.

"¿Quieres algo, Sherlock?"

* * *

><p>"Me da igual cómo estés, voy a entrar." Dijo Sherlock en voz alta al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de John, la mañana siguente.<p>

"¡No, espera…!" Desnudo como estaba, se metió bajo las sábanas de nuevo a la velocidad de un gamo. "Estaba sin vestir, por Dios."

"¿Y? Yo fui tapado con tan solo una sábana al Palacio de Buckingham, ¿te ha traicionado tu reloj interno? Llegamos tarde.

John miró su despertador y acto seguido a Sherlock, tras fruncir el ceño.

"Nos sobran cuarenta y cinco minutos…"

"¿En serio?" replicó el detective con sarcasmo. "Pues date prisa, no querrás desperdiciarlos."

Y con estas últimas palabras se marchó de la habitación de John, el cual se empezó a arreglar con más prisa de la que tenía pensado.

Sherlock había utilizado con él esa misma energía y vivacidad que solía irradiar cuando trabajaba en cualquier crimen, estaba inusualmente entusiasmado. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que le hiciera brillar de tal modo? John recordó a Irene Adler. Era su inteligencia la que había provocado el interés de Sherlock por ella, en todo lo que se le pueda llamar interés por el otro sexo en Sherlock Holmes… Aunque era pronto para sacar conclusiones precipitadas, ni siquiera la había visto en persona.

¿Era aquello una nimiedad de un pequeñísimo atisbo de celos? Y lo poco que el detective había hablado de ella…

Sherlock se sentó en su usual sofá verde a esperar a su amigo, había pensado que era de lo más inútil gastar energías innecesarias. Se le cerraron los ojos, pero en absoluto fue sueño. No… Apenas se sumergía en los recuerdos de su infancia, consideraba que dificultaba su trabajo y no serviría para nada. Pero, ¿y cuando lo hacía? Si había algo que a Holmes no le faltaba era memoria, y era entonces cuando veía delante de sus propios ojos los recuerdos. Había pocos alegres, especialmente con su hermano, siempre tan sobreprotector, no estaba encima suya ahora mismo porque no podía; de pequeño era molesto tener una segunda madre y tan escasa libertad para un niño con una energía tan hiperactiva como la suya. Y la tan famosa y peculiar Jacqueline, paciente como la que más, era tan reservada como alborotadora, extravagante, y su original gusto por las experiencias límites. Motivos suficientes para dar una explicación al hecho de que se hiciera tan amiga de y durante tantos años de Sherlock.

Hacía doce años que no la veía.

Unos chasquidos al lado de su oreja le hicieron volver al mundo real.

"Ahora no serás tú el que se duerma, ¿verdad?"

"No estaba durmiendo."

"Coge el abrigo, tenemos que irnos."

Sherlock se mantuvo callado hasta medio camino, cuando recordó un detalle de gran importancia del que debía avisar a John.

"John."

"¿Qué?"

"Jacqueline tiene una enorme cicatriz que le cruza mitad de su cara." John arqueó las cejas en señal de asombro. "En realidad las colecciona a pares por todo su cuerpo, pero esta en especial no quiero que se la menciones y, en la medida de lo que puedas, intenta fingir al menos que no la tiene. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?"

A John le pareció un detalle inesperado. Cuanto más sabía de ella más inusual le resultaba.

"Sí, perfectamente." Tras unos instantes de duda y vacilación, le preguntó: "¿Puedo al menos saber qué le ocurrió?"

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada ambigua, tan aprobadora como punzante, pero finalmente decidió que no pasaría nada por contárselo.

"Siempre ha sentido un particular gusto por la… aventura. Y aquel viaje a Canadá le resultó accidentado."

"¿Accidentado?"

"La atacó un oso pardo. O al menos es lo que ella me ha contado."

Dio la anécdota por concluida dicho aquello, y hasta llegar al aeropuerto ninguno de los dos hizo el amago de decir una palabra.

* * *

><p>Un avión dio sus últimos metros de trayecto por tierra y paró. Su cabeza no cesaba de repetir, una y otra vez y sin razón aparente "doce años, doce años sin verla, doce años…" Se quedaron quietos a esperar. No sería difícil reconocerla, pensó el detective, si aún conservaba la impresionante melena rojiza.<p>

Se baja la gente. Gente vulgar, gente sin nada de especial, gente común. ¿Dónde estaba ella, la única persona de este mundo que al grandísimo Sherlock Holmes le parecía interesante? Bueno, ella y…

"Houndine", como él la llamaba de pequeña por su particular don del olfato, y luego la mirada asesina de la niña, advirtiéndole que no la volviera a llamar así…

Se le encendió la mirada al verla de nuevo. Destacaría a kilómetros.

"Es ella." Murmuró sonriendo, y detective y doctor se acercaron a recibirla.

"¡Sherlock!" gritó la mujer, acercándose a él con gran velocidad.

El detalle del abrazo era algo que John no esperaba por parte de su amigo, pero éste le brindó uno de lo más efusivo. Una chispa punzó con dolor el corazón del doctor Watson. Examinó a Jacqueline de arriba abajo. Era muy bajita, incluso más menuda que él mismo. Vestía una gabardina marrón oscuro, vaqueros y tacones. John se preguntó cómo no se helaba de frío en pleno diciembre. La cicatriz era de lo más llamativa, sin duda, le cruzaba desde la sien izquierda, pasando por el ojo y la ceja, la cual le deformaba un poco, hasta la nariz, pero para nada le restaba belleza. Se notaba que se había esforzado por disimularla con maquillaje. Tenía la melena potentemente pelirroja y ondulada, y como corresponde a los pelirrojos, era muy pálida. Sus ojos eran de lo más extraños (¿tendría algo normal esta mujer?) Grises claro, tan claros, casi blancos, infundían miedo, y sus labios eran muy finos. Era preciosa. Y no presentaba, desde luego, el más mínimo aspecto de homosexual.

Tras un largo intercambio de alegría y palabras cargadas de emoción al verse de nuevo entre Sherlock y la susodicha, ésta se dirigió hacia el doctor.

"Y usted debe de ser John Watson." Saludó. Tenía la voz muy grave, pero era bonita.

"En efecto, encantado, señorita Winston."

"Jacqueline, por favor. O Jackie, si lo prefiere. Ya sabía algo de usted, leo su blog."

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de John, que siempre se tomaba esa frase como un halago.

"¿En serio?"

"Y me parece increíble."

"Creo que Sherlock es el único que opina que es estúpido."

"Todo en este mundo es estúpido para Sherlock. Incluido el hecho de que la Tierra gire alrededor del Sol."

El detective, sabiendo a donde se dirigirían los tiros, se propuso cambiar de tema.

"¿Cuánto equipaje traes?"

"Sólo esta maleta." Dijo señalándola. "Supongo que nadie se lo espera, pero odio viajar con demasiado material."

"Parece que vienes de paso."

"Viajo mucho, estoy acostumbrada, me las sé apañar, no necesito más."

Una última sonrisa y se dispusieron a dejar el aeropuerto.

* * *

><p>Más vehículos. Un taxi.<p>

"Supongo que tendrás mucho que contar, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Sherlock a su amiga ya en el coche.

"Nada que no hayas averiguado ya." Le contestó guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Qué le hiciste a aquel león?" Al tiempo que preguntaba, señalaba una -otra- cicatriz que le asomaba por el cuello y le bajaba al escote.

"Hiena, Sherlock, era una hiena."

"Por supuesto."

"Me acerqué demasiado, sabes lo que me atraen las fieras."

"Cómo olvidarlo."

John, tremendamente atraído por la curiosidad que seguía despertándole su futura nueva compañera de piso, pero algo molesto secretamente por la confianza entre ellos dos, se percató de la mirada divertida de la pelirroja.

El doctor sentía algo, pero ¿qué era? Le molestaba, había algo en ella que le molestaba. Se repetía una y otra vez que no se preocupara. A ella no le gustan los hombres. Es suficiente. Ellos se conocen desde pequeños...

"Ha sido soldado, ¿me equivoco?"

"¿Hm? Sí. En Afganistán, médico del ejército. Trátame de tú, por favor, creo que a partir de ahora vamos a compartir bastante tiempo juntos."

Bastante tiempo juntos. Juntos. Los tres. Ya no más soledad con Sherlock.

"Como quieras. ¿Y cómo es?"

"¿Cómo es lo qué?"

"La guerra."

El ceño de John se frunció inconscientemente y se le ensombreció el rostro, anonado ante semejante pregunta y recordando el horror que había vivido allí.

"Es... Es terrible. ¿Pero por q...?"

"Curiosidad."

"Cállate Jackie. No empieces." Ordenó Sherlock, que aparentemente parecía totalmente indiferente a la conversación.

"¿Cuánto hace que no fumas, Sherlock?"

"No me digas que has olido los parches porque la nicotina no huele."

"Apesta."

El taxi paró frente al 221B.

La servicialidad de Sherlock con Jacqueline desquiciaba en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo a John. ¿Por qué era así con ella? No te preocupes. ¿Por qué con ella sí? Tranquilo, John. El conocía a Sherlock, lo conocía bien, y esa actitud era del todo impropia en su personalidad. Y ese rubor en sus pálidas mejillas cuando le hablaba de ella, esa media sonrisa...

"La señora Hudson tiene una habitación vacía unas cuantas escaleras más arriba, hablaré con ella para asegurarme de que la puedes ocupar." Le comentó Sherlock entonces.

"De ."

Una vez Holmes hubo se hubo marchado, dejándolos solos a Jackie y a John, éste no supo de qué hablaría con ella. La chica era tremendamente diferente a cualquier persona con la que el doctor hubiera tratado, parecía haber vivido experiencias dignas de todo un aventurero. Apostaría a que tendría al menos una marca de cada viaje en cada parte de su cuerpo.

"Entonces viajas mucho, ¿verdad?" Comenzó.

"Oh, sí. Por supuesto."

La pelirroja siempre contestaba a todo con una sonrisa. Ni una hora había estado con ella y podría despertar la alegría hasta en un reo condenado a muerte.

"¿En qué países has estado?"

"Acabo de venir de Kenia, antes estuve en Sudáfrica y también he estado en los países nórdicos, Tasmania, los parajes desolados de Mongolia y en la taiga rusa. Me gustan los sitios solitarios. Y en Canadá, también he estado en Canadá."

Una sombra se cruzó por la cara de Jacqueline al mencionar este país. John recordó lo que Sherlock le había dicho. Apareció subiendo por las escaleras, con bastante ánimo, y la señora Hudson unos pasos más detrás de él, probablemente a llevarse a la mujer a enseñarle donde estaba su cuarto.

"No hay ningún problema en que te quedes." Dijo el moreno, dándole un amistoso apretón en los hombros.

Sin que nadie lo viera, sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, John arrugó la nariz en señar clara de desagrado. Una muestra de cariño, una muestra de cariño por parte de Sherlock. ¿Era capaz entonces aquel hombre se sentir algo así? Y aquella muestra había molestado a John. Sí, ahora lo sentía, ahora lo tenía claro, ahora sentía los fuertes y dolorosos latidos de su corazón. El primer hilo había sido cortado. John estaba celoso. De ella. De la invasora.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo. No os olvidéis de comentar, y si algo no os ha gustado hacédmelo saber, por favor ^.^<em>


End file.
